I've Been Going Through Changes
by Lizziebeth93
Summary: Between the time his father nearly died at the opera and his return two years later, Luigi Largo fell in love with Maria. These one shots revolve around the lives of the Largos, mainly focused on Luigi, Maria, and their life together.
1. The Wedding

_**A/N: I don't own anything. Please rate and review. **_

It was the day no one ever expected. I, Luigi Largo, was getting married. I don't get why those fuckers thought it was so strange. So what? I'm getting married. Sure, I've gotten a little stabby with a couple of ex-girlfriends. Who hasn't? With Maria, everything is different. I sound almost as much like a fag as Pavi. But it's true. I haven't stabbed anyone in like six months. Yeah, that's right. I haven't stabbed anyone because she asked me. It's not like I'm a pussy or anything. If I want to I'll stab somebody. Any fucker that pisses me off. But Maria is happier if I don't and somehow she's so important to me that it matters.

I've never been a fag like Pavi. Feelings don't matter. I never got that feeling in my gut that told me I should rethink stabbing that fucking moron who fucked up my coffee. It didn't matter. Then I met the temporary chef, Maria Rossi. She was the first chick I met who wasn't afraid of me. I came in that first morning and she was in the kitchen making breakfast. The first thing I remember thinking is that this bitch better be able to make a good cup of coffee. Then she handed me a plate of eggs and bacon followed by a steaming mug of coffee. By that point I was thinking this bitch isn't nervous, who the fuck does she think she is? As I really looked at her I noticed she was gorgeous. Not like women now. This was natural and reminded me of those girls from before I was even born. Her hair was a dark red and her skin was almost white with a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. I took a sip of my coffee. It was fucking flawless and I let her know she was the first person that could make a decent cup. Her full pink lips curled into a smile that made her brown eyes sparkle. She didn't wear any make-up and was by no means perfect. But she was the most beautiful thing I'd seen. Still is.

When I came back for lunch, I walked into the kitchen a little early. I'd just argued with Pavi and killed a GENtern. Maria knew. She didn't care. I heard Sinatra playing in the background. Not only could this woman make a cup of coffee, she listened to my favorite artist. Sinatra fans are hard to come by now. Almost as hard a naturally pretty girls who aren't terrified by me. We got to talk that time. It was only a chat and I ended up calling her a fuck up when she broke a plate. She wasn't deterred. I came back for dinner and spent hours talking to her. It was new. My father had quite talking to us when me and Pavi's mom died. I hadn't wanted to talk about anything of substance for years. In a day this girl had convinced me to talk. We only talked about music and books. There was a shared fondness for A Clockwork Orange by Anthony Burgess as well as our love for Sinatra. I started to feel a fondness for the girl.

That was the weirdest part of it. I may hate that little fucker Pavi and my scalpel slut sister, but I still have a little fondness for my arguments with them. That's why they aren't dead. I love dad for raising me but we don't talk. I was feeling something for this girl. Our talks continued everyday. Everyday I began to tell her things I didn't even know I felt. She had me admitting my fucking insecurities. If anyone ever fucking tries to bring them up I'll deny them but no matter how confident I act I do have my moments where I think about what I'd be if my dad cared more or my mom had lived. I sometimes even feel like everyone prefers Pavi and Amber because they've managed to be so fucking perfect. With Maria, this didn't feel embarrassing and I knew it would never leave the safety of our kitchen talks. One night, I asked her out. From that point on our kitchen talks were everywhere talks. Then one night I kissed her. It wasn't like it had always been when I just wanted to fuck some skank. I felt something. I never felt anything but angry or scared until this woman brought it all out. Even when dad collapsed, I only broke for a second in public. What I never admitted to anyone until this moment is the night Maria spent with me holding me to her as I cried for my father.

When the old chef, Dianne, came back, I had been seeing Maria for seven months. She was going to leave for her home on the other side of the island. I couldn't let her be that far. I'd gotten used to having her around and knew I couldn't let her be that far. It took hours to get that far from GeneCo. That night, I was on the couch in our library as we both read in silence. That was when I told her I loved her. The words felt weird coming off my tongue. She grinned like an idiot. That toothy smile that lit those eyes up had gotten to me. Every time I listened to a Frank Sinatra love song, I thought of her. That was when I knew that I could feel something I never thought I would. I was in love. She grinned and told me she loved me. I don't know what I did to get a woman that nice and pretty to love me. She was everything rolled into one. She could deal with me. She got my brother under control in no time and even Amber tolerated her. She was easy going and sweet but could be so dominant and bitchy. It was so fucking sexy.

We stayed together as she stayed and worked on the other side of the island. I stayed with her when I could and she stayed with me when she could. After we had been together a year, I asked Maria to move in. It was great. She insisted on working, saying she didn't want to take advantage. Maria and I fell into a comfortable routine. Pavi never tried to pull anything with her. In fact, it was fun watching him cling to her like a mother. Our mom died when he was three and it tore him apart. I was eight so I had gotten a lot of the motherly attention. Dad quit paying attention to us as much then. Amber's mom didn't care about any of us but Amber and then Marni wasn't around long enough to even be an influence. After Marni his lack of attention turned to critiques of all the bad habits we had. Pavi had always wanted attention from dad to make up for not having mom but dad was useless. He anted female attention. He never found the motherly female attention with his conquests. Maybe since she wasn't his to have Maria had filled it. Pavi was a child again. He'd scrape a knee or cut himself on a broken jar while counting organs and run in for her to put a bandage on it and give him a treat for behaving. It was like she had a thirty-two year old son. Amber was different. She didn't care that Maria was there. Maria had more of an affect of Pavi and me. She'd calmed me down. Maybe it was because I had a person to tell everything to for once but I was beginning to like it. Pavi was trying less to mask his imagined faults. He even quit stealing faces and only wore Amber's preserved one. Sometimes, around the house, he wouldn't even wear that one.

I decided to propose six months later. I even cooked, something she knew was a big deal. As we ate desert, her favorite tiramisu, I dropped on one knee and all that shit. It wasn't anything of that fag stuff like you complete me. I just said I liked having her around. I kissed her hand and told her she was what made me calm and I just wanted her to be happy. I told her I love her and that I just wanted her to be my wife. I wanted every one to know she's mine. I'm just possessive like that. Maria said yes. She kissed me again and again and said yes. I put the engagement ring on her finger and felt the same feeling of pride I used to get from stabbing. It was sense of pride that I could do this. When I stabbed some one, I was saying "Look what I can do!" but when I slid the ring on Maria's finger I was saying "Look who I can get!".

Now I'm standing here, at the end of an aisle two years after meeting her. My Maria. I'm even in a suit. She's stepping into the isle with a bouquet of white lilies. Her dark red hair is falling down her back in those natural curls I love. Her smile is huge and I can see her eyes shining from here. She isn't wearing one of those over the top dresses that's all the rage now where lots of skin shows and nothings left to the imagination. She's in a white dress that goes down to the floor. It's all silk and cover everything until just above her chest. It dips just a little in the center. A white veil is down to her waist, held on by a simple headband with tiny silk daisies. She's not in style to anyone in the room. Her entire dress is simple and the most elaborate thing is the headband. The fashion now is to wear a short skirt and bustier with heels. But Maria isn't like all these fuckers. She's beautiful. Looks like she's from the 1900s. I can't get over it. She's turning me into a sap. But don't mention it or I will fucking kill you. She gets to know that part of me. All you fuckers better remember the angry me. I won't stab you anymore. Maria wouldn't like that. But I will still fuck you up.


	2. Baby Largo

_**A/N: I own nothing except Maria. I'd love it if you reviewed!**_

"Fucking hell Luigi. Get your ass in her now," I shouted as my husband answered his phone. Not even two minutes later, Luigi appeared in the doorway breathing heavily with Pavi on his heels.

"Maria," Luigi got out between breathes. "Contractions getting closer and hurt like a bitch?" I nodded and he kissed my hair. "How far apart now?"

"Ten minutes apart. Fucking hurts."

"Oh-a Maria! The Pavi's niece-a will be here-a soon!" the younger Largo brother sang happily. "I have to get Shilo!" He turned on his heel before running to find the young girl who was working somewhere.

"Baby, I'll call the surGEN and see what he says." I watched as he explained progress in my labor. I couldn't help but giggle as he snapped at him a few times, in signature Luigi style. "Sweetie, It's time to go to the hospital. Let's get this fucking kid out!" Luigi grabbed my arm and helped me get to the hall. I just had to get to the elevator on the other side of this hall and I could be still. God, it was going to suck. We finally made it there and I felt my stomach tighten and a sharp pain in my abdomen. Contractions suck. They suck so fucking bad. The GENtern set me up in my room and the surGEN came in.

"Well it's almost time to push," he said after an examination. "I'll check back in thirty minutes."

"Fuck," I groaned when he left. "I want India out of me."

"I know. It fucking sucks that I can't fix it. She'll be here soon," Luigi answered kissing me.

"It's your fault." "You were more than willing," he smirked. I stuck my tongue out and watched the screen on the other side of the room. The doctor finally came back in and let us know it was time.

"You're doing fine," Luigi encouraged me as I pushed. He had quit caring a when we came in if anyone saw him be a sap. India was going to be born that day and it was a good excuse for him to be sweet.

"Fuck you. I fucking hate this. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck," I cried out as I put everything into each push. This little girl was stubborn as her dad. Finally, she was born. The surGEN held the cord and Luigi cut it, staring at the bundle being carried off to get cleaned up. He came back and placed another kiss on my temple. Then the GENtern handed me India.

"She kind of looks like dad," Luigi said, entranced and confused by the tiny pink bundle. "You know, like all wrinkly." I handed her to him to hold.

"It goes away," I laughed.

"So she'll look more like us?" he mumbled still staring. I assured him she would and the GENtern came to take her to be weighed and checked out. Reluctantly, he handed her back and the surGENs wheeled me to my hospital room. Once I was settled into my room for the next three days, Luigi came in, bringing Amber, Rotti, and a madly grinning, maskless Pavi. India was brought back in once she was clean and declared healthy. She was wrapped up in a pink blanket and had a white hat settled snuggly on her head. Luigi picked her up before I could even move and soon Pavi was by his side. I watched as Rotti inspected Luigi, these first days determining his final say on his eldest child.

"Oh-a Maria! Luigi! She-a is so-a small. So-s fragile," Pavi cooed as he looked over his brother's shoulder. Luigi rolled his eyes and gave me a smile.

"She is. Meet India Lynn Largo," he answered trying to stay tough but the happiness was overwhelmingly obvious.

"India, I am-a your uncle Paviche." He leaned over Luigi and kissed her forehead. "I am-a so happy you-a are here-a!"

"Luigi, she's beautiful," Rotti sighed from his side of the room. "You really are going to do well." Luigi puffed with pride at that. Amber gave a general groan of approval. India's birth had interrupted her Z hit.

"Okay can I hold our daughter now?" I asked reaching for my daughter. Luigi came and handed her to me before sitting on the edge of the bed. I wiggled over and he leaned next to me. It felt nice being next to my husband and holding our daughter. A GENtern came in to check on us and he put his trademark scowl on when she looked at him, but he was a huge ball of mush when he looked at or held India. We all fell into easy conversation, save Amber, and India was held by her grandfather and uncle Pavi before they left. I fed her and not that much later, we found out it was time for our first diaper experience.

"Oh fuck, what is that," Luigi snarled as I opened the diaper.

"Poop," I answered plainly. Boy, could a tiny baby make a big mess.

"Where'd it come from?"

"India."

"But she's so tiny." I put a fresh diaper under her now clean bottom.

"Luigi, it's the mystery of life. Tiny baby makes lots of poop. You get the next one."

"Princess, be kind to daddy," he murmured to our India before putting her in the crib the hospital left us with in my room. Hearing that term of endearment from him made me giggle. We were a family. Our own family.


	3. My Princess

_**A/N: I own nothing but Maria and India. I do love reviews!**_

Maria has finally gotten our baby out of her. She's been cleaned up and I'm sitting in Maria's hospital room with my siblings and father waiting for India to be brought in. A GENtern rolls in the crib she'll be staying in and I glare, trying to regain some of my past bad ass public image. Don't get me wrong. I'm still a fucking bad ass and everyone knows it, but I'd been being all sappy since Maria's been in here and I don't want some fucking GENtern to think I've gone soft. I pick my India up and Pavi is instantly over my shoulder, cooing over her and kissing her forehead. I'm not sure what he's saying though. I can't fucking look away from this little thing.

It's not fair. Maria doesn't even have this hold on me. I've examined every inch of this girl, just to be sure she's okay. Fucking hell, I'm counting her fingers again. Seriously? I know they are there. She's got Maria's dark red hair. But those eyes, they're mine. Just like mine. I may have had surgeries, but I was born with the baby blue peepers. India even has pretty long eyelashes. She's wrinkly though. Maria says it will go away but I guess it's funny. She's perfect even though she's as wrinkled as dad. Fuck Luigi, you've got to keep it together. What if a fucking GENtern saw you now, kissing each and every finger on this little girl's hand?

Maria wants her. I hand my little girl over and sit next to my wife. Everyone falls into some conversation about GeneCo but all I can do is watch this baby in Maria's arms. I'm a dad. Not that I'm going soft. I'm Luigi mother fucking Largo. I can fuck you up. But, even if I won't admit it, I already feel like I won't be able to with this little girl around. I watch her as she falls asleep in my Maria's arms. I won't be my dad. I fucking refuse it. She can do whatever she wants for a career and I'll hug her, read to her, and tuck her in at night. I'll be everything pops wasn't. And, I'll be mother fucking good at it.


	4. Uncle Pavi

_**A/N: I own nothing but Maria and India. Any critiques would be much appreciated! I worked extra hard on this one**_

The Pavi is an uncle! Tonight, I'm in charge of little India. Fratello doesn't trust our sister but he says he trusts the Pavi. Can you believe it? She's only a few months old, but India is already smart, like her parents, and beautiful, like her mother. I won't let her end up like fratella, fratello, and I were. Like fratella still is. India is going to grow up to be a naturally pretty bella and the Pavi will make sure that doesn't change. If she becomes vain like her aunt and uncle, she could end up horribly disfigured, like the Pavi, or a unrecognizable, strung out scalpel slut like fratella. Only now am I becoming able to change my ways. That is all because of Maria helping the Pavi. She is like a mother to me. She found me one day, without my mask. Maria did not scream. She told me I should go maskless more often. Maria made the Pavi watch movies that, if the Pavi remembers right, were called chick flicks. They had someone with a deformity, be it internal or not, who was like me. Then some bullshit happened. Those simply annoyed me. But, Maria did not quit. Eventually, it began to work. I don't wear my mask much anymore. Only to public events. The Pavi is even thinking of finding a Maria. Luigi seems so much happier. Maybe a bella who loves the Pavi, even when I'm not in a mask will make me quit needing the constant attention of other bellas to make me feel handsome.

I will be sure India doesn't ever feel like I have. She's destined to look like Maria and Luigi. She's already got fratello's eyes and Maria's red curls. Maybe, if the Pavi works hard, I can teach her there are lots of beautifuls. Just like Maria taught me. I'll show her those old paintings of bigger bellas and of women who aren't the current pretty and show her how different can be beautiful. Maybe she'll even think her Uncle Pavi is handsome with no mask. I believe Maria when she says she does. Maybe one day, the Pavi's wife will be a bella who thinks he's handsome in no mask. India won't be vain and shallow like I was before everything changed. Father's almost death shook me up and then Maria and the more mentally sound Luigi helped the Pavi change his views. India will be like Maria.

Since she is a Largo, she could make it a trend to be natural. She'll make people think that everyone is beautiful in some way. Others will be saved from my mistakes. I was made vain by this society. I remember thinking my nanny was beautiful. Father told her she was an fat, ugly woman and would have to get surgery before being allowed to take his children anywhere. She did. She was never that pretty again. But since father said she was beautiful, my mind's warped perception of perfection began. I don't know why I didn't think I was handsome enough. Maybe because dad preferred Luigi. He was old enough to work for father so they were always together. The Pavi just wanted father and thought if he were more handsome, like fratello, father would spend time with me. So, I had my face replaced. Then, my body rejected the face. I was left scarred horribly. I stole the faces of the pretty bellas who looked like the women who father married. The women he paid attention to. Would father love me then?

India won't ever do any of that. She's oing to have too close of a relationship with Maria fratello, and me. We'll always pay attention. Shilo even adores her. Maybe, since Shilo and Maria are both surgery free, I can make sure India sees that? She'll see how beautiful she is because she is rare. She's a _natural _beauty. She isn't plastic. She's real skin and bones. Fratella doesn't have any real skin left. My only surgery was my face, so I'm mostly real. Luigi's surgeries have been minor. Fill a wrinkle here, restitch some collateral damage there. She'll see how fucked up fratella is and how good Shilo and Maria are. And she'll expect more than we did. I'll read her those stories with princesses and princes. Dad never read us those. We thought what he did was the most ideal way. Marry a pretty girl because she wants your money and you want her body. I only know about real love because of Luigi and Maria. India will be better than I was. I'll be sure of it.


	5. Zia was wrong

_**A/N: I only own Maria and India**_

"Zio, where ya takin' us?" India asked happily as Pavi swung her to his other hip. Luigi and I followed him, with one of his arms laid protectively on my back. We were making our way through the seediest, nerve-wracking portion of Crucifixus and I was eyeing my three-year-old daughter. My husband was eyeing every scalpel slut and backstreet zydrate peddler with contempt. He had the signature sneer on his face as we followed the flamboyant, masked Pavi. This impromptu field trip was the result of Pavi's horror at something India had said days earlier.

"_Zio, come play dollies with me!" India called as she ran giggling to her playroom. _

"_Of-a course, cara!" They fell onto the floor beside her dollhouse. A little brunette doll was thrust upon Pavi and India grabbed the other._

"_Zio, we'll play surgery! This doll has a bad nose, like me." The blood drained from his face._

"_India, cara mia, what-a do you mean-a?" _

"_Zia said daddy's nose was stupid and he should get that fixed. Everyone says we have the same nose! I need to fix it too!"_

"_Bambina, come here-a! Zia is-a silly. Your-a nose is-a just as beautiful-a as the rest of you-a! You'll lose that pretty."_

"_Zio, everyone says surgery makes you pretty like zia!" She said seriously, red curls bouncing. "I want one!"_

"We're-a here-a!" Pavi dove into an ancient art gallery. It was full of renaissance paintings of plump, beautiful women of all shapes and sizes. "See-a cara. These-a girls are-a beautiful."

"Zio! They are. Why are we here?" Pavi set her down and motioned to a thin bearded man behind the counter.

"Zio's friend-a Gianni said he-a had paintings from-a old-a, old-a paintings. One-a has your-a nose." I watched Pavi and Luigi cringe when India reached for her nose self consciously. It was killing us all that Amber and the media were getting to her. She'll be four in a couple months and she already wants surgeries. Luigi picked her up and surreptitiously kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Your nose is just like mine princess. Mommy says she likes it." India huffed and cuddled into Luigi whose eyes were shining, though his scowl stayed. We all followed Gianni to a copy of _The Birth of Venus._

"_There you go," Gianni awkwardly stated before leaving. He still had fresh scars that conflicted with the lesson of the day. Pavi crouched by India who played with his hair._

"_She's pretty zio."_

"_I-a know-a. Look at her tummy."_

"_It's bigger than Zia's!"_

"_Now-a, what does-a her-a nose look-a like?"_

"_Just like mine!" she squealed in delight. "She's pretty even though she's fat and has a silly nose."_

"_Really-a cara? I happen-a to-a think she-a is flawless." India stared intently, examining every inch of the masterpiece in front of her,_

"_Her nose and tummy are pretty too," she finally admitted. "Is my nose and tummy that pretty?"_

"_Baby girl, every inch of you is beautiful," Luigi said quietly. India and Pavi set out to look at the rest of the paintings leaving me with rare alone time with Luigi._

"_Pavi may be a pussy, but he's a pretty alright pussy," he stated simply. He ran his hands through his hair that had just begun to develop a smidgen of gray around the temples. He was worried and I could tell. This fear of India becoming Amber was killing him. But he hadn't gotten a single surgery since he had his liver replaced as a result of what I call his past life. The one before us. Wrinkles had started to creep in around his eyes and mouth, but he was just becoming even more handsome to me. _

"_He adores India." I agreed resting my head against Luigi's shoulder as we laced our fingers. In this secluded gallery, my Luigi came out. He was sweet, well sweet for Luigi, and affectionate._

"_Not more than me." he said lightheartedly as he kissed my temple. _

"_You're fucking amazing," I grinned as I stood up on my toes to kiss him. _

"_I know." _


	6. India Turns Four

**A/N: I only own India and Maria. I'm sorry it's been forever. College takes up a ton of time.**

"India, it's-a your-a birthday!" Pavi sang as he came into the kitchen. Her little face lit up as she stuck four fingers out.

"I'm this many Zio!" Pavi let a little laugh out as he noticed Luigi. He was trying to pretend he wasn't, but he was checking the cake he'd put in the oven. When we'd been going to bed last night he had looked at me very seriously and asked if I'd done anything for the birthday cake. When I said no, he announced that in the morning, he would bake and decorate India's cake. I was in shock with a sprinkle of panic mode. He'd cooked pasta before, but never baked anything. I watched over him all morning, before Pavi, India, or Amber had gotten up, as he mixed every ingredient, refusing any help, and put it in the oven.

"Very good princess," Luigi called.

"How many are you daddy?" she asked innocently as she climbed into Pavi's lap.

"Too many to count angel. Too many to count." He kissed her forehead before situating himself into a chair.

"What about you Zio?" She asked, putting her hands on his currently unmasked cheeks. He cringed a little. He still felt self-conscious of people touching his face. He usually wore no mask in the mornings and at night. The inbetween time was when he still wore Amber's old face from all those years ago.

"Oh-a cara mia. I am-a many more years old-a than-a you." She giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you zio." Pavi broke into a full grin.

"I love-a you," he answered hugging her. Luigi and I looked at each other and smiled. It was always heartwarming to see Pavi and India interact.

"Zio, why do you wear a mask?" India asked innocently still holding his face. Her tone held a seriousness beyond her years.

"Because-a, my face-a is badly hurt-a. It-a is very bad-a looking." India's expression became as serious as her tone.

"Zio, you are beautiful." Pavi froze for a second. Luigi went to get the cake in order to avoid the awkward feeling this was heading somewhere bad. I watched intently. For our anti-surgery lesson, this could be a crucial moment.

"Thank-a you, but not-a everyone agrees. Some-a are offended by-a my scars."

"But zia didn't like my nose. You said it didn't matter. You said you should be you." Pavi began to look around uncomfortably. "Should I wear a mask on my nose?"

"No-a. My-a face is-a different." These questions were coming from a place of childish curiosity, but Pavi could see a deeper point. Oh, from the mouths of babes…

"Why?" The tension between all the adults was thick. Luigi was pretending to be insanely interested in a chocolate cake that was cooling as I pretended not to be sending Pavi mental signals not to fuck up.

"I-a don't know-a."

"Then why don't you not wear your mask? I think you look handsomer without it, Zio," she said kissing his forehead.

"You-a are right-a." Luigi and I both looked at him. "Let's-a go get-a rid of-a it." India clapped and grabbed Pavi's hand. They left. Soon after, Pavi followed India in holding Amber's old face.

"I'll hold the button!" India shouted as she held the button to open the trash. Pavi looked at the face then to Luigi. Luigi patted Pavi's back and nodded. That was all it took. He dropped the face into the trash.

"I'll talk-a to a GENtern to get-a the clips re-a-moved tomorrow!" India grabbed Pavi's hand and brought him to the table.

"Now Zio will always look pretty!"


	7. Insecurity

_**A/N:**__I'm a horrible person for abandoning this. But I'm back! And so are Maria, Luigi, and India._

Tonight was the night. Amber's birthday had come. Now Luigi, Pavi, and I were preparing ourselves to go downstairs and play the happy hosts. Shilo was babysitting India. Amber was off, most likely finding a hit of zydrate. Luigi and Pavi were getting dressed together, which meant whiskey and suits. Then there was me, getting dolled up for the first public event Luigi and I had attended in a while. Or at least the first fancy dress event. It felt like getting ready for a date all over again. My hair was in rollers, nails were freshly painted, and I was perfecting my winged eyeliner and red lips. India and Shilo were watching princess movies in our room and I could hear them singing along.

"Shit," I swore under my breath. I'd fucked up my eyeliner for what felt like the millionth time. I set about correcting it but it started to feel pointless. What was the point? I'm getting older. Luigi's been losing interest. Our sex life's been going down the drain. I'm getting wrinkles by my eyes. My tummy is soft now. I placed my head on my vanity. I'd finished my make-up. It didn't feel like it sat the same. I could see it settling into the crease by my eye. My lips weren't as plump.

Slowly, I walked towards my dress. A simple knee length red dress. It had a sweetheart neck and cap sleeves. It fit like a glove, hugging all my curves. Very 1950s. But now it hugs my slightly protruding belly. I pulled it on and zipped it up before slipping my black pumps on and unrolling my hair. At least my hair was still nice. It fell down in waves and I placed a large silk flower behind my hair and put on a skinny black belt. I look as good as it's going to get. I stood in front of the mirror, poking my tummy and pulling back my face. It would be so easy to just get a surgery. Look like the woman Luigi married. Fuck like rabbits. But what would I tell India? I heard Luigi enter our room. He asked where I was and Shilo pointed him toward the bathroom. Fuck. I'm not ready for this.

And of course he looks flawless. A slick black suit, white button down, and his signature red ascot. It wasn't fair. He was still tall and lean. His eyes were a perfect blue and his hair was graying in the most becoming way. Hell, even his wrinkles made him look better. He'd caught me poking my tummy. That was the only explanation for the look on his face.

"You look-"

"Like an old fucking cow." I finished for him. He raised his eyebrows and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Not at all. I was going to say absolutely sexy. I mean really fucking sexy. Like can we just not even leave?" I scoffed.

"Luigi," I sighed. "I look awful. Look at this. Look at these," I motioned to my belly, then eyes. "The only thing that looks okay still is my hair." I could feel tears well up. I know somewhere deep inside I was being irrational. But I couldn't give a fuck.

"Baby, you look just as beautiful as the day I met you."

"Whatever." I scoffed going to grab my purse. I felt shock wash over me when Luigi grabbed my wrist to spin me around.

"What the fuck is this about?" he asked. "No fucking bullshit, Maria."

"Luigi," I started shakily. "I look old. I'm getting wrinkly and fat. I know I'm disgusting. That's why you don't want me anymore. That's why you don't ever fuck me. Why you don't get all publically affectionate anymore. Why-"

"God damn it," Luigi said laughing. I slapped his arm. "I'm sorry. It's just that I thought you didn't find me sexy anymore. I didn't want you to feel obliged."

"You're fucking kidding?" I said nervously. He looked at me and grabbed my chin.

"Maria Louise Rossi Largo. I love you and I don't understand how the hell you don't know I find you irresistible. On a superficial level, you've got an fucking perfect ass," he punctuated it by reaching around and grabbing a handful, "and a fucking great figure. A fucking hourglass. Nice big tits too," his breathing grew ragged as he moved his other hand to my chest, "And holy hell that walk. Hips swing and tits out. Red curls bouncing." He kissed my jaw. "And then you're great in bed. So fucking great." I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed my collarbone.

"Luigi," I sighed. "I'm sorry I got angsty on you." He grunted a response as he continued to kiss my chest. "Baby, we've got to go to Amber's party." He shook his head. "Luigi, we have to. But we can leave early. I promise."

"Fine." He groaned in defeat. "But I plan to remind you how fucking sexy you are when we get back."


End file.
